Martin Ashford
Martin "Ash" Ashford is a fictional character from the Australian soap opera Home and Away, played by George Mason. The character made his first screen appearance on 27 October 2014. When Mason auditioned he believed Ash to be a "great character" and moved from Melbourne to accept the role. Ash is characterised as a tough, ex-prisoner who has a backstory of criminal activity. He was sent to prison after committing a robbery with Dean Sanderson (Kevin Kiernan-Molloy), but he framed Ash as the sole perpetrator and turned his sister Billie (Tessa de Josselin) against him. He is introduced into the show as an old prison friend of established character Darryl Braxton (Steve Peacocke) and they soon embark on a journey into the Australian Outback in search of Billie. His storyline continued to be centric to Brax's story. The show later developed a relationship storyline with Denny Miller (Jessica Grace Smith). Critics have stated that the character quickly assumed the role of the show's "hunk" and "bad boy". Casting New Zealand born George Mason had been residing in Melbourne when he secured an audition for the role. He recalled thinking that Ash was a "great character".2 He was about to sign a long-term lease on a property in the city when he discovered he had been awarded the role.3 Mason's casting was announced on 30 July 2014, after he was spotted filming with the cast and crew at Palm Beach in Sydney.4 A Woman's Day reporter commented that Mason would "bring an explosive plot line" to the show.5 Ash comes to Summer Bay looking for Darryl Braxton (Steve Peacocke).6 Mason's agent later confirmed that he would be playing Martin Ashford who goes by the nickname "Ash".7 The character was introduced on-screen during the episode broadcast on 27 October 2014.8 Development Characterisation Ash is portrayed as a tough male character that has had to survive prison. Despite this he has a comical side to his personality and behaves in a hyperactive manner. Ash is "haunted" because his sister wrongly believes he tried to blame her boyfriend for a joint crime. But he is the type of person who would "never dodge responsibility at the expense of another".9 Mason described his character as being "chilled" and said "He plays up like a second-hand lawnmower but it's all in good fun. I don't think he takes life too seriously but when it comes to family he definitely wants somewhere to belong."6 He added that Ash had a good heart, but his upbringing meant that he was a bit of a bad guy.6 Mason told a TV Week reporter that Ash behaves like a "mystery man". In reference to female attention Ash receives, he added that "it's certainly interesting when he hits the beach".10 Ash is also described as "a pretty raw sort of bloke". He added that he wants fun while in Summer Bay to catch up the time he lost while in prison. The actor believed that certain aspects of Ash could annoy viewers but predicted that he would become be a liked character.3 Introduction Ash arrives in Summer Bay to stay with his friend Brax who he had meant while in prison. Mason told Kerry Harvey writing for TV Guide that "he will definitely ruffle a few feathers when he comes into the Bay. He's a tough sort of a bloke with a few unresolved issues. He's come to the Bay looking for Brax so it will be interesting to see what happens there, whether it's good or bad."11 Mason added that most of Ash's scenes are shared with Brax. He revealed an on-set "bromance" had formed with Peacocke, who acted as a mentor for Mason.11 When Brax becomes aggressive with his brother Kyle Braxton (Nic Westaway) because of his bad experiences in prison; the Braxton family question whether Ash should be around Brax. Westaway told a TV Week reporter that "everyone is trying to figure out whether having Ash there is going to help Brax work out his problems, or whether Ash will be a constant reminder of what was one of the most painful times in his life."12 Ash's first storyline sees him heading into the Australian Outback with Brax in search of his sister Billie (Tessa de Josselin) and her violent boyfriend Dean Sanderson (Kevin Kiernan-Molloy). Mason told Sarah Ellis (Inside Soap) that "Billie is the only family Ash has left, and he feels they need to make amends now he's out of jail."13 They travel to Broken Hill in search of her only to find she has moved on. The duo meet Sam Kennedy (Wade Briggs) who tells them where Dean lives. Mason explained that Dean does not know where Billie is and Ash decides to get drunk to forget about it. Brax then follows Dean to an abandoned mine where he retrieves the money that Dean and Ash stole before the latter went to prison for the crime. Brax is vague about his encounter and refuses to fully explain how he got the money from Dean. Mason added that "the trip will be life-changing for Ash, without Billie in his life he will struggle to find a new direction."13 For the actor, filming in the outback was a welcome change because he felt like he was "shooting an action movie".13 Dean is found dead and Brax is accused of his murder. Ash recalls his time in the outback and realises that Sam must be the actual culprit. Ash warns local police constable Katarina Chapman (Pia Miller) about his suspicions. Miller told TV Week's Stephen Downie that her character will not listen to anything Ash has to say about Sam.14 Ash and Brax decide to travel back to the outback to confront him directly. But they have to outsmart Katarina who is convinced that Brax plans to leave Summer Bay. Mason told Downie that Ash could have gone alone but Brax wants to confront Dean himself. He added that Ash feels obliged to help Brax because Dean's murder would not have implicated Brax had they not been searching for Billie.15 Mason later told an Inside Soap reporter that there is no plan but they do find Sam and have their suspicions confirmed. But Sam refuses to change his police statement. Brax's impending legal issues make Ash feel guilty. Mason explained "Brax is like family, and Ash feels responsible for him being in this situation in the first place. Ash wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing an innocent man went to jail because of him." He added that Ash would be forever indebted to Brax and his girlfriend Ricky Sharpe (Bonnie Sveen).16 Sveen added that with the evidence incriminating Brax, his lawyer advises him to accuse Ash of murdering Dean. But Brax's strong loyalty to Ash means betraying him is not an option.17 The storyline continues to develop animosity between Ash and Ricky. Sveen told Erin Miller (TV Week) that Ricky is "deeply wary" of Ash's continued presence. She does not trust him because he has got Brax into trouble.18 Denny Miller "She make's it her mission to persuade Ash they're meant to be together. Eventually he opens up and reveals he's never had a proper relationship. But with Denny still getting over the Casey-shaped hole in her heart, she says that neither of them is perfect... and that's what makes them right for each other."19 Ash becomes acquainted with Denny Miller (Jessica Grace Smith) and they flirt. Sophie Dainty of Digital Spy stated that "sparks fly" when they meet, adding that "the chemistry between the two is obvious."20 But their encounters occur not long after Denny's ex-boyfriend Casey Braxton (Lincoln Younes) had died.21 The show's producer Lucy Addario told TV Week's Downie that they had planned a romance storyline for Ash, "but in typical Summer Bay style, it won't be easy and things will get in the way."22 Denny later acknowledges her attraction to Ash and John Palmer (Shane Withington) encourages her to move on. Smith told Downie that "Denny was confused about her feelings for Ash. She had a lot of guilt about moving on from Casey." Denny decides to arrange a meeting with Ash and surprises Ash with a kiss. Smith added that "Ash is really into it, but suddenly he runs away."23 Smith later explained to an Inside Soap journalist that Denny is left confused by Ash's reaction. She added that Ash is Denny's type of love interest because she has never been attracted to the "typical clean-cut guy".24 Denny realises that Ash is being loyal to Brax, who in turn was looking out her best interests. She decides to must convince Ash to begin a relationship and he later agrees.19 They continue to date and Denny believes she has finished grieving for Casey. The pair decide to consummate their relationship but after Denny feel "odd". Mason told Downie (TV Week) that Ash is understanding of her situation and "he knows he's walking on shaky ground with her."25 Storylines Ash goes to Angelo's to find Darryl Braxton, causing his girlfriend, Ricky to be wary of him. Ash later gets on the wrong side of Andy Barrett (Tai Hara). Brax reveals that Ash is his former cell mate, who helped him out while he was in prison. Brax gives Ash a job at his restaurant and lets him sleep on the couch. When Brax loses his temper with his brother, Ash realises that he is not coping and urges him to open up to his family about his time inside. Ash and Ricky join forces to help Brax. Ash announces that he wants to find his sister, Billie, and Brax joins him on a road trip to find her boyfriend Dean, who let Ash take the blame for an armed robbery they committed. They locate Dean and Brax manages to get Ash's share of the robbery money back. Ash gives the money to Phoebe Nicholson (Isabella Giovinazzo). He meets Denny and flirts with her, causing Brax to warn him off as she was dating his younger brother Casey before his death. But he ignores Brax's advice and helps Denny fix her car and they bond. Ash sees that Denny is wearing her old engagement ring from Casey. Ash congratulates her assuming that she has a new fiancé. Ash and Andy Barrett (Tai Hara) travel to the city to accompany Phoebe at her concert. The duo are fooled and locked in a cellar by Neive Devlin (Jolene Anderson) who drugs Phoebe to create a career boosting scandal. Ash and Andy manage to escape and save Phoebe from her ordeal. Ash is shocked when Brax is arrested for murdering Dean and Ricky hits him believing he is to blame. Ash realises that Sam must have committed the crime but fails to convince Katarina. Ash and Brax head to the outback to confront Sam but he refuses to confess. When Brax faces his court hearing Sam exposes that they took stolen money from Dean's hiding place. When the money is found in Angelos, Ash is implicated in Dean's murder and arrested alongside Brax, but the latter takes the blame. Ash pledges to look after Ricky following Brax's imprisonment but she blames him and tells him to keep away. Ash decides to begin a relationship with Denny which annoys Ricky who believes he is betraying Brax. Brax is attacked in prison by Trevor Gunson (Diarmid Heidenreich) because he witnessed Ash visiting. Ash tells Ricky that Gunno wants revenge on him because he exposed his drug dealing. He visits Gunno who orders Ash to help him deal or he will kill Brax. Kyle takes Ash's place during a drug deal. Later after Brax manages to get himself transferred to another prison after reporting Gunno, Kyle and Ash come up with an escape plan so Brax and Ricky can have a life with baby Casey. The plan goes haywire after Gunno sends someone to kill Brax. The police car transferring Brax is run off the road and into a river. Brax survives and convinces Ash to let everyone think that he is dead so his friends and family will be safe from Gunno. Ash reluctantly agrees. Denny eventually breaks up with Ash because of his lies and the dangerous choices he has makes. Ash and Phoebe Nicholson have a fling when she and Kyle temporarily break up. Ash eventually start a relationship. Category:Villain's Lover Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain